This invention relates to file folders. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for assembling hanging file folders.
Hanging file folders for filing and holding documents are generally known in the art. Assembly of known file folders has previously required that seven different parts be assembled together by expensive and complex machinery to form the seven parts into a completed hanging file folder. The seven folder parts include (1) a single folder blank, (2 and 3) first and second elongate metal strips for attachment to opposing edges of the file blank and (4, 5, 6 and 7) first and second runners attached to opposed ends of each of the metal strips. In the completed file folder, the elongate metal strips and runners attached to opposed ends of each metal strip are known generally as support elements or support rails.
The prior art machinery is not only a large capital investment, but it is also expensive to maintain. Because the complex machinery has many parts working to assemble seven different parts into a completed file folder, the machinery is more likely to malfunction or break. It generally follows that the more complex a piece of machinery is the more difficult and expensive it is to fix once broken. Malfunctions are more difficult to diagnose and particular parts which must be replaced are also difficult to access within the machinery for replacement.
Finally, prior art machinery for assembling file folders are generally inefficient. It is quite time consuming for known machinery to assemble seven discrete parts into a completed hanging file folder.
It has therefore been an objective of the present invention to provide an improved and more efficient apparatus and method for assembling a hanging file folder.
It has been a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for assembling hanging file folders that are more simple and reliable than the prior art
These and other objectives of the present invention are achieved in one embodiment with an improved apparatus and method for assembling hanging file folders in which a substantially planar surface defines a crimping station at which a folder blank having first and second opposing edges is assembled with respective first and second prefabricated folder rails automatically dispensed from first and second rail hoppers, each hopper located adjacent the crimping station proximate the folder blank first and second opposing edges, the first and second prefabricated folder rails being thereafter crimped to respective first and second opposing edges. Each first and second hopper has a folder rail dispensing system in which a series of pneumatically actuated actuators or pins grip, release, hold, lower, reorient, and then push a dispensed folder rail into engagement with respective first and second opposed folder edges. The dispensed folder rail in engagement with the folder blank is crimped between a hammer bar and an anvil bar to permanently secure the file folder rail to the folder blank. First and second embossing drums emboss the file folder substantially medially between the first and second opposed edges to provide an area of flexion for folding the file folder approximately in half longitudinally.
In use, a conveyor transports the folder blank to the crimping station where a sensor detects the leading edge of the folder blank. A stop or barrier is provided to engage the leading edge of the folder blank in order to register the folder blank at the crimping location. The folder blank is registered at the crimping station between the first and second hoppers proximate the first and second opposing edges, respectively. A clip of prefabricated folder rails having a leading or bottom-most rail is retained in each first and second hopper. Each first and second hopper dispensing system selectively releases the leading or bottom-most folder rail from the clip and moves the rail into engagement with respective first and second opposed folder edges.
In one aspect of a preferred dispensing system, a first pin grips the clip of rails within the hopper to prevent multiple folder clips from being dispensed at the same time. The leading or bottom-most rail is free from the first pin and rests upon a second pin within the hopper, ready to be dispensed. A third pin, which is preferably magnetic, securely engages the bottom-most rail and the second pin is withdrawn to allow the third pin to lower the bottom-most rail away from the clip. One or more cradles attached to a fourth pin or actuator catches the rail as it is released from the third pin. The fourth pin reorients the rail to allow a fifth pin to push the rail into engagement with the folder blank edge. The rail is then crimped upon the folder blank between the hammer and anvil.
Thus, the present inventive apparatus and method for forming a hanging file folder greatly reduces the complexity of prior art file folder assembly systems. In particular, the present inventive apparatus and method simply assembles three modular parts, i.e., (1) a folder blank and (2 and 3) a pair of prefabricated folder rails, rather than prior art systems which must assemble seven discrete parts. The present inventive apparatus and method also provides cost savings over prior art apparatus which are more complex and represent, as a result, greater complexity if repair of that prior art apparatus is required.